


I'm Not Overly Fond (No Seriously)

by TheKissApple



Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: Boyfriends, Established Relationship, Fluff, Future Fic, M/M, Movie Night, being cute and all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-04
Updated: 2014-11-04
Packaged: 2018-02-24 03:24:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2566505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheKissApple/pseuds/TheKissApple
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My friend Aida (lovelymates) wished for Coliver and I was happy to write them. Prompt: 'Oliver and Connor hanging out on the couch when a tickle fight starts. Connor calls Oliver Ollie and then they get cute and say I love you to each other idk.'</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Not Overly Fond (No Seriously)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lovelymates](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelymates/gifts).



> The title is a reference to 'the Avengers' of course. I mean Loki is perfect after all. I just had to put Marvel in the story because the movie is great and Aida loves it (she says to watch the show too). First AO3/Coliver fic, so thank you for reading! Find me on Tumblr: thekissapple.tumblr.com

Connor is busy searching 'The Avengers' on Netflix when his boyfriend drops next to him on the couch putting a bowl of popcorn on the table. _Boyfriend_ is the correct term now. Connor is proud to announce to the world that Oliver is now his and he is Oliver's. No misunderstandings, no other guys. Connor never thought that he of all people would be the type of person to set up a date night with the actual intent of watching a movie, yet here he is, planning to fully examine 'The Avengers' since it's Oliver's favourite.

'You have to know it by heart before next year.' Oliver says as Connor presses play.

'Oh, are we setting a deadline now?' Connor teases, looking at Oliver with a sly smile. Oliver scrunches his nose in the way he does when he's embarrassed and the fact that Connor knows exactly what that looks like shows how gone he is on Oliver.

'No. We're seeing the new movie then.' Oliver says, and because Connor never learns and likes to tease him, he casually says: 'That's far away.'

Oliver tenses, but Connor places a hand on his knee, smiling widely again. 'It's set as a date then.' Connor winks and Oliver visibly deflates again. Connor relaxes against him, putting one arm over Oliver.

Clearly, that was a mistake, since this bares his whole side to Oliver, who now has enough place to tickle him. Oliver apparently sees this as the perfect opportunity and starts a merciless tickling war.

Connor crumbles over, laughing uncontrollably, while trying to push Oliver off of him, but he's unexpectedly strong, so Connor is reduced to begging.

'Please stop it! No! Ollie, please!'

At the mention of the nickname, Oliver indeed stops and Connor has a chance to breathe for a while. When he looks up, Oliver is trying his hardest to hide his face in his hands, which is blushing furiously now. Connor pulls his hands away, still the strongest of the two when not submitted to tickling, and smiles widely when he is met with Oliver's even cuter red face.

'The nickname is definitely a keeper.' He says, pecking Oliver on his lips and pulling him against his chest. Oliver's blush only starts to fade away the moment Loki shows himself and Connor is not too engulfed by the movie to notice.

Connor decides it's the perfect time. He wants to see Oliver blush again and he has been wanting to say it for a while. He starts stroking Oliver's hair and whispers in his ear: 'I love you.'

Oliver's blush comes back full force as he sits up to look Connor in the eye. His smile shows in his whole face, when his eyes smile along and Connor is hit by the full force of the truth in those three words he just said.

'I love you too Connor Walsh.' Oliver replies.

They don't see Natasha meeting Captain America, and even though it's Oliver's favourite part of the movie, Connor is pretty sure he doesn't mind when he drags him to the bedroom.


End file.
